


Talking Body

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Body Work [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Positive, Body Worship, Chubby Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was standing there, pink cheeked and wide eyed in nothing but his boxer briefs and an old Metallica t-shirt Dean had given him. </p><p>“Dean” he said, his voice rumbling and low. </p><p>Dean grinned, “Hey there gorgeous. Need some help?”</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes and reached out to tug him into the room. “You are nowhere near as cute-“ he pressed their mouths together, hand still fisted in the front of Dean’s shirt, “or funny-” another kiss, “as you think you are, Dean Winchester.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I did on Tumblr for [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). We both wanted more body positive chubby fics. 
> 
> This is a loose ABO-verse. In my head, they can tell each others secondary gender and strong emotions by smell, they have heats/ruts, and they mate. The more animalistic instincts only come out during a heat/rut. Cas still lives with his brothers since he is an unmated omega but he isn't restricted beyond that.

Dean approached the white door slowly, the animal part of him scenting the air already. Even with the door shut he could smell Cas’ arousal; cinnamon and sugar, but thicker this time and sweeter, closer to apple pie filling. He groaned as his mouth watered. Cas’ heat must have started between the time he texted him and when Dean managed to get over here. He took a deep steadying breath and paused. He knew he was on suppressants, had been for a month now in preparation for this, but he still felt a little stab of worry. He didn’t want anything to happen accidently that they weren’t ready for yet. They had had the mating discussion but both decided they wanted to wait. They had only been together six months, it was too soon. 

He took another deep breath, fortifying himself before raising his hand to knock. His knuckles had barely touched the wooden surface when the door flew open. He groaned again as another wave of Cas’ spicy sweet scent hit him. Cas was standing there, pink cheeked and wide eyed in nothing but his boxer briefs and an old Metallica t-shirt Dean had given him. 

“Dean” he said, his voice rumbling and low. 

Dean grinned, “Hey there gorgeous. Need some help?”

Cas rolled his eyes and reached out to tug him into the room. “You are nowhere near as cute-“ he pressed their mouths together, hand still fisted in the front of Dean’s shirt, “or funny-” another kiss, “as you think you are, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean smiled against his mouth, dipping his tongue in to taste and tangling his fingers in Cas’ soft hair. 

“What took you so long?” Cas panted, his lips still brushing Dean’s. 

“Traffic, baby. You know I left as soon as you told me to. If your brother had just let us do this at my place-” 

Cas nodded, cutting him off with a small whimper. “Need you, alpha.” He said, his voice still soft and husky. 

The words went straight to Dean’s dick and he groaned again as the arousal hit him full force. “Damn Cas. Come on then.” He said as he grabbed at the hem of Cas’ t-shirt and pulled it over his head. 

He kissed him again even as he took a step forward, his hands on Cas’ hips to steer him back towards the bed. Cas toppled onto the mattress, scooting himself up until his head hit the pillows. Dean stopped to admire him for a moment. The flush on his cheeks extended down his neck and onto his chest, the rest of his body was a supple, curvy expanse of tan skin that more than anything, Dean wanted to touch every inch of. His cock was hard, the outline clearly visible in his tight boxer briefs, and Dean unconsciously licked his lips when he saw it. 

“Damn baby.” He said, eyes flicking up to meet Cas’. They were dark blue with threads of gold in them now, signaling his omega status and his heat. Dean had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

“Dean,” Cas whined. He wiggled his hips and let his knees fall open invitingly. The fabric of his briefs was darker at the back where Cas’ slick had already soaked through. Dean had to tamp down a growl. 

“I can’t help it Cas, you’re beautiful.” He said as he stripped off his own clothes and climbed onto the bed. He settled his body on top of Cas’, loving the feeling of Cas’ arms wrapped around him, his soft thighs pressing against Dean’s sides and trying to draw him closer. Their cocks brushed together, trapped between them, causing them both to moan. 

He kissed him again, one hand cupping his cheek as the other trailed down, fingertips running down the back of his thigh causing Cas to shiver under him. 

“Let’s get you naked, huh?” he mumbled the words against Cas’ skin as he trailed kisses down his neck. His teeth scraped over the place where a mating bite would go and Cas arched up, groaning loudly. He smiled and covered the area with open mouthed kisses before moving down to his collarbones and nipping at them as well. Cas’ skin was hot, the sensation making Dean’s lips tingle as he went.

He made his way down Cas’ body, playing over his sides and belly with tongue and teeth. He loved how soft Cas was, how his fingers could press into the flesh of his sides, belly, and thighs. On more than one occasion he had spent an entire evening just worshiping Cas’ body with his mouth. His hands trailed lower, tucking into the waistband of Cas’ briefs and starting to slowly slide them down as his mouth followed. He sucked marks into his hips. 

When Cas’ cock came free of its confines he moaned again and twisted his fingers in Dean’s hair. 

“Stop teasing.” He pleaded. 

“You want my help,” Dean said, mouthing along the crease between hip and thigh, “Then we are going to do this my way. Let me take care of you, omega.” 

Cas shivered at the words but his fingers loosened their grip. Dean finished pulling off his briefs, tossing them to the side somewhere, and resumed his position between Cas’ knees. His senses were flooded with Cas’ scent now, being so close to the source, and he couldn’t help the little growl that escaped his throat. He continued kissing and sucking marks into Cas’ tender inner thighs, drowning in the small moans and whimpers coming from Cas’ mouth, each one sending another wave of arousal coursing through him. His cock was impossibly hard now but he willed himself to ignore it, to focus on Cas. Eventually he gave in and moved to kiss and suck at the base of Cas’ cock. Cas’ fingers tightened in his hair again and he smiled. 

He loved that Cas was bossy and confident, in bed and out of it. He knew there were alphas, traditionalists like Cas’ older brother Michael, who wanted their omegas demure and submissive but Dean had never been one of those guys. He liked a partner who wouldn’t put up with his bullshit and who could manhandle him when necessary. 

He licked his way up Cas’ cock, suckling on the head softly until he felt the press of Cas’ hands on his neck. Smiling again, he allowed himself to be guided down. Cas’ cock was a warm weight in his mouth, the normally salty and bitter taste of his precome was sweet on his tongue. That might have just been a side effect of Cas’ intoxicating scent, but Dean wasn’t complaining. He swirled his tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head. Cas’ hands were a steadying presence in his hair and on the back of his neck, not forcing, but guiding. He pulled off to run his tongue along the slit, tasting more of that sweet fluid, before dropping down again. 

Cas writhed under him and Dean had to use his hands to pin his hips down. 

“Dean – I’m gonna-“ he panted out and Dean pulled off with a pop. 

“Come on Cas. You taste so good baby.” He said before sliding back down. He went deep this time, his hand making up for what his mouth couldn’t reach and swallowed. Cas keened, lifting his hips a little and shuddering as he came. Dean’s mouth was flooded with sweetness and he growled low in his throat as he swallowed it down. 

“That’s it baby.” He said as he moved back up to claim Cas’ mouth again. The kiss was slower and softer this time, Cas pliant beneath him. They kissed that way for a few minutes, Dean running his fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair. 

Eventually, Cas whimpered and raised his hips, grinding against Dean. His cock was already half hard again and Dean nodded. Not breaking the kiss he reached back down and folded one of Cas’ legs to his chest, reaching behind and slipping two fingers into him. Cas groaned, arching his back, his head tipping back to expose his throat. Dean sucked marks into the pale skin there as he fucked his fingers in and out. During heat, it wasn’t strictly necessary but Dean didn’t want to take any chances. 

“More alpha. I need more.” Cas growled and Dean saw the gold in his eyes flash. 

He crushed their lips together once more as he added a third finger. Cas growled again, pressing his hips down against his hand and Dean relented. He knelt up, wrapping Cas’ legs around his waist. He covered his cock in the slick on his hand, stopping just long enough to slip the fingers into his mouth and taste. The sweet spicy taste of Cas on his tongue made his whole body light up, his mouth watered, and he groaned again. He lined up his cock and pressed forward. 

Tight, wet heat encased him and he had to steady himself. Cas was so hot it was almost overwhelming. He felt another growl rumble up from his chest as he looked down to where they were joined. He ran reverent hands down Cas’ thighs, his nails leaving pink trails in their wake as he watched himself pull out and slide back in. Cas was panting, his chest heaving, his cock already hard again and laying curved against his stomach. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his neck exposed. It was like something out of a fantasy. 

“Cas, Jesus. This has to be a dream because you are fucking unreal.”

Cas whimpered again and the noise pulled him back. He fell forward, starting a rhythm with his hips as he lavished attention on Cas’ neck. There were already several red blotches and small bruises started but he added a few more. He wasn’t in his rut but the need to mark this beautiful creature as his own was so strong he couldn’t resist it. His teeth scraped over that spot again, the one he now knew would be his, and Cas wailed, tightening his thighs to pull Dean in deeper. 

Dean didn’t resist, his hips still thrusting, deeper now, almost grinding. He let Cas set the pace, his ankles crossed on Dean’s lower back, his strong calves pushing and releasing with Dean’s movements. Cas moved, tilting his hips up and cried out again as Dean hit his prostate. Dean grinned at that, repeating the motion and soaking up each of Cas’ moans and curses.

He felt the tightening in his gut, the warmth building low and he chased the feeling. 

“You with me, Cas?” he said. Cas nodded, moans and little _ah ah ah_ noises falling from his lips. Dean managed to get a hand between them and wrapped around Cas’ cock. Cas keened at the first stroke and came between their bellies, Dean’s name on his lips. Dean continued, fucking into him faster now as Cas’ legs went slack around him. A few more thrusts and he was coming, instinct pushing him to press deep inside when he did. 

He groaned and panted, collapsing on top of Cas, thankful that his partner was able to hold his weight, for a little while at least. They stayed connected as long as possible, before he rolled over to lay at Cas’ side. Cas turned immediately, nuzzling his chest and curling around and over him. Dean smiled, kissing the top of his head. 

“How you feeling?” he said quietly. 

“Tired.” Cas said, with a small yawn, “but better. We should nap.”

“How long have we got?”

“It’s still early, probably a few hours.”

He leaned down to brush a soft kiss over Cas’ lips. 

“How about you let me up for a minute and ill grab us a washcloth and some water. Then we nap. Capishe?”

Cas blinked up at him sleepily. “Yeah, I capishe.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from [Talking Body by Tove Lo ](https://youtu.be/AzRyxGBGiAE)


End file.
